Rusherz at the Beach! (An NFL Rush Zone Story)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Rosie takes all 6 Rusherz at the beach, and turns out the Rusherz' experience at the beach can be fun at all times!


**NOTE: I don't own NFL Rush Zone nor the Rusherz, Dusk and Ollus. I only own Darkflare, Luka, and Spark. Enjoy the story.**

It was a calm day at the HOK as if all Rusherz are working. Fang is working with Zeke while Blowtorch is working with Spike. Ollus is working on a machine with Luka (also a fun fact: Luka is also a mechanic too!). Some Rusherz turned around as if a blue beam of light came around, revealing Darkflare and Dusk.

"Darkflare? Where have you been with Dusk lately?" Zeke asked.

"Oh, I was outside while Dusk taught me how to be a fighter." Darkflare answered.

"Now that's a great way to start, Dusk!" Zeke cheered to Dusk.

Dusk blushed a bit.

"Thanks.." Dusk replied, blushing a bit.

"So, what are your plans with Steed?" Luka asked.

Darkflare blushed while Luka asked her, But Luka told her what's wrong.

"Uh, are you alright?" Luka asked to Darkflare.

"Oh, sorry.. I was just a bit blushed out.." Darkflare answered.

"So, what are you guys making?" Dusk asked to Ollus and Luka.

"Oh, we are making a telescopinator." Ollus replied.

"What does it do?" Dusk asked.

"You use the machine just to zoom out the vision better. And that red sign over there, is a warning sign. This warning sign is where the megacores are taken or the Blitz Bots are approaching us." Ollus explained.

"Is it small, or is it big?" Dusk asked again.

"It is small, and it may be similar to the binoculars, but you can zoom out the vision better from normal to 200x bigger!" Luka explained.

"I'm not sure that 200x will work. We will not be able to see the Blitz Bots.." Dusk replied.

"Then maybe 50x for its size?'' Ollus asked.

Ollus gave Dusk the telescopinator, then zoomed the vision to 50x. The vision is a bit similar to binocular vision, but a but more zoomed out.

"Well, better than 200x.." Dusk said, giving the telescopinator back to Ollus.

"I forgot to mention, Dusk.. We've already finished it.." Luka replied.

"Oh, you did? That's nice.." Dusk said.

Steed walked towards Dusk and Darkflare. Then shook to Dusk, then smiled.

"Who's that new Rusher?" Steed asked.

Before Dusk talked about himself, then when Darkflare was about to say about him, Luka told about Dusk.

"This is Dusk. That's the new Rusher, and he is part of the Rusher group. He's great at fighting, in case you didn't know!" Luka explained.

"Luka! We are about to explain about it!" The two Rusherz yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I was going to say about Dusk.." Luka said.

"Well, maybe it'll be nice if Darkflare can say it first.." Dusk snarled.

"Guys, don't fight!" Steed stopped as Dusk and Luka stopped arguing.

Dusk and Luka both calmed down, then the Kangaroo Rusher continued to talk to Ollus.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Darkflare asked.

"Since we have no NFL Football, then we can just do whatever we want until the NFL Preseason starts.." Ollus replied.

"Well, besides that.. What should we do?" Darkflare asked.

Ollus thought of something. Then, a lightbulb popped up upon his head.

"I know! How about we should go to Cedar Point?" Ollus asked.

"But have you finished working yet?" Zeke asked.

"We are already finished. So I thought we can go on a trip with you guys!" Ollus replied.

"Cedar Point? Is this where the beaches and the Roller-Coaster are from?" Dusk asked.

"Yep! They are!" Luka replied.

One Rusher noticed that five Rusherz are going on a trip to Cedar Point.

"Where are you guys going?" Stallion asked.

"Cedar Point. Cedar Point is where the beaches and the Roller-Coasters are from.." Ollus replied.

"Aren't you guys tall enough to go onto Roller-Coasters? Due to our height, we can't go onto any Roller-Coaster you want to ride on.." Stallion asked.

"That makes sense, Stallion. We wouldn't go onto a Roller-Coaster ride due to our height.." Darkflare replied.

"So.. maybe at the beach?" Luka asked.

"That's a good idea, Luka. Good idea.." Dusk replied.

"But, what about our swim outfits?" Darkflare asked.

Luka hopped quickly to the Rusherz' Quarters to grab the swim trunks off the closet, but only noticed by Spark.

"Where are you going?" Spark asked.

"Oh, we are going to the beach at Cedar Point." Luka replied.

"Then why are you taking our swim trunks?" Spark asked.

"Because, like I said, we are going to the beach at Cedar Point." Luka said.

"So, aren't you gonna put on your swim trunks?" Spark asked.

"Yeah, and I gotta asked you. Do you want to go?" Luka asked.

"I would.." Spark replied.

"That's good to hear! Now, before we go, we need to have our friends to put on their swim outfits first, then we would go.." Luka said.

"Ok then." Spark replied.

But instead but Luka going back to the HOK, all 4 Rusherz went towards Spark and Luka.

"What are you guys doing?" Steed asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna tell you that we should put on our swim outfits first before we can go, but I guess you guys went in the Rusherz' Quarters as fast as if before I can tell you guys.." Luka explained.

"That's alright.." Darkflare replied.

All 6 Rusherz went to their rooms to change to their swim outfits. After they changed to their swim outfits, then went out of their rooms.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Darkflare asked.

"I think this would work." Luka said with his swim trunks on.

Luka had his swim trunks on, even though it has an Australian Flag detail on it. While Dusk had normal black swim trunks, and Spark had blue/teal swim trunks on, with a gold lightning detail on it. The last thing is that Steed had swim trunks on that has a color pattern similar to the blue Denver Broncos' football pants, while Darkflare had the same ones on, but with a different color, only if it has an orange color with a blue lightning detail on the left and right. As if they had swim trunks on, they went outside with towels in their hands.

"I'm telling you, Luka. These Australian Flag shorts definitely represents you!" Steed said.

"It does? Well, I am a Kangaroo, and I am an Australian, but you are right. These swim trunks do represent me, and the rest of the Kangaroos.." Luka replied.

"Kangaroos? Are you referring to them, or…" Darkflare asked.

"Yes, that's the national state Animal, Darkflare.." Luka said.

All 6 Rusherz waited for the SUV to arrive.

"So, how long will that take for the SUV to arrive?" Dusk asked.

"I've got a call from Rosie, so she said that she'll be on her way for about 5-10 minutes.." Steed replied.

"Rosie? Who's Rosie?" Dusk asked.

"A Border Collie I knew and met.." Steed replied.

"I always knew a Rusher who knows Rosie a lot.." Darkflare said, smiling.

Steed blushed a bit. As if the SUV arrives, all 6 Rusherz got inside the SUV, then sat down onto the car seats.

"So, how are things going?" Rosie asked.

"Going well, we are ready to go swimming.." Luka replied.

"Nice! This car trip is going to take an hour, so you can take a nap if you want to.." Rosie said to the Rusherz.

"Nah, were not tired.. We just wanted to watch the horizon.." Dusk replied.

Darkflare and Dusk closed the doors, then Rosie drove the car to Cedar Point.

_At Cedar Point.._

As if the SUV arrived at the Cedar Point parking lot, all 6 Rusherz got out of the SUV while Rosie did the same. Rosie closed the doors as they got out of the SUV.

"We are here!" Rosie cheered.

"Yep.. We are.." Dusk said.

Rosie and the 6 Rusherz entered the beach area as if Rosie had a closed umbrella and a large beach towel in both hands. As they found a beach spot, Rosie placed a large beach towel onto the hot sandy area, then opened the umbrella, and placed it onto the sand.

"Catch me at the waves!" Darkflare called out.

Steed and Luka ran by Darkflare as if the waves approach. 3 Rusherz ran away from the waves, then the waves dragged out, as if three Rusherz were following it a bit, then the waves appear again, which 3 Rusherz are chased by it. After chasing the waves over and over again, they decided to do something else.

"What should we do now?" Luka asked.

"Hmmm.." Darkflare thought.

Darkflare thought of something that they would like to do instead of chasing waves a bit. Then, Darkflare thought that she can have a water gun fight, only in a friendly way. The 3 Rusherz went to Rosie's beach spot to find water guns. But sadly, there are no water guns..

"Well, bad news. No water gun fight.. Before you can ask why, because we didn't bring them!" Luka explained.

"Well, that stinks.." Darkflare sighed.

When the Rusherz went to a spot where they chased the waves, Ollus shoots water at Steed.

"What the heck, Ollus!?" Steed snorted in anger.

Darkflare giggled as Steed had his helmet soaked a bit.

"Hold on, mate.. Where did you get that!?" Luka asked, turning to Ollus with a Blaster Tube in his hand.

"I got this from Rosie. She gave it to me!" Ollus replied.

"How did you get the Blaster Tube while we don't!?" Steed snorted in disappointment.

"Now, now.. Don't start a fight, mate.." Luka spoke to Steed.

Steed calmed down. As if Ollus shot Luka with his Blaster Tube, Luka snarled.

"Ollus, stop that!" Luka snarled.

Ollus ran off, then the 3 Rusherz chased after the Ocelot Rusher. While Ollus is being chased by the 3 Rusherz, Darkflare tripped and fell to the ground, which Ollus, Luka, and Steed turned around to her.

"Darkflare! Are you OK?" Steed asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just..scraped my knee.." Darkflare replied.

"I think you need a Band-Aid.." Luka spoke, grabbing the adhesive bandages off of Rosie's purse. Luke placed the Band-Aid onto Darkflare's left knee, then got up.

"Thanks for helping me, Luka.." Darkflare said.

"No problem, mate!" Luka replied.

Luka puts the Band-Aids back inside Rosie's purse.

"I'm sorry for shooting you with that Blaster Tube. I just want to play with you guys." Ollus apologized.

"Apology accepted. Next time, don't shoot water at us again without asking. Alright?" Luka asked.

"Sure thing, Luka.." Ollus replied.

As if Luka turned around to Dusk suntanning next to Rosie, Luka turned around to Steed and Darkflare.

"So, besides that water squirter thing, should we make some sandcastles?" Luka asked.

"I don't think we can make any sandcastles. Because we don't have any buckets." Darkflare replied.

"Oh, right.." Luka sighed.

_Later.._

It is 12:06 in the Afternoon, while all 6 Rusherz are at Rosie's beach spot, getting some shade from the unbearable heat. Suddenly, Luka's stomach started to growl.

"I'm getting a bit hungry. Should we ask Rosie that we needed something to eat?" Luka asked, rubbing his stomach a little.

"Rosie said that there's lunch in her bag, I'm not too sure that Rosie is gonna let us look inside there.." Dusk replied.

"Rosie can let us look inside the cooler bag.." Steed said.

Luka looked inside the cooler bag, and the only worse thing is that there are only 3 sandwiches separated in halves.

"Great. Who ate the rest of the 3 sandwiches!?" Luka snarled.

"That wasn't me!" Dusk replied.

"Me neither!" Darkflare replied.

"I didn't eat it!" Steed replied.

"If it wasn't us, then who did!?" Luka asked.

Rosie went back to her beach spot, seeing 6 Rusherz.

"I didn't expect you guys to be there! So, what's the matter?" Rosie asked.

"I was asking you that where are the rest of the 3 sandwhiches? I saw 6 half-cutted sandwiches, then there's 3 now!" Luka asked.

"Oh, I got hungry during the trip, so I just ate all 3 sandwiches.." Rosie replied.

All 6 Rusherz shook in anger.

"Great. We can't survive by 3 darn half-cutted sandwiches. What are we gonna eat now!?" Luka asked in anger.

Rosie had an idea. She took all 6 Rusherz to a Beach Grill where it serves food. Luka looked at the menu. It serves Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, B-B-Q Wings, Grilled Salmon, Salad Flambe with Boiled Honey Carrots, and for dessert, they also have Banana Split Sundaes, and Mini Pan Pies with Ice Cream on top of it.

"So, what do you guys want?" Luka asked.

"I'll have the Grilled Salmon." Dusk replied.

"Well, I'll have the Grilled Cheese.." Luka said.

"I'll just have the B-B-Q, please.." Ollus replied.

"What do you guys want?" Spark asked.

"I'll have the Salad Flambe.." Darkflare replied.

"I'll have the same thing Darkflare's having.." Steed said.

"Well, I'll have the same thing Steed and Darkflare were having." Spark replied.

After the chef finished cooking their foods (and making them), The chef gave all 6 Rusherz their orders. When they are eating, they decided to talk about their favorite things.

"So, Ollus. What's your favorite thing to do?" Steed asked.

"Go on mysterious adventures! I like to visit strange forest to discover ghosts. And I like to fix things too!" Ollus replied.

"Well, my favorite thing to do is to save the megacore from the Blitz Bots. While the megacore is secured, and when the Blitz Botz are about to steal it, it's my job to take down that Blitz Bot with the Guardians! Besides that, I like to take a trip to the Rocky Mountains with Darkflare." Steed explained.

When Spark is about to say something about his favorite thing to do, Ollus asked him.

"What's yours, Spark?" Ollus asked.

"Mine? Well, my favorite thing to do is to take down Blitz Botz! Also, besides that, I like to go exploring in Denver, Like the Rocky Mountains. Speaking of Rock Mountains, Steed likes to go there too!" Spark replied.

"My favorite thing to do is to explore the Rocky Mountains just like when Spark and Steed usually used to explore. Besides that, I usually take a trip around the National Park of Colorado." Darkflare explained.

"I knew a Rusher who likes Colorado!" Ollus said, smiling.

"Actually, I love Colorado!" Darkflare spoke.

Ollus huffed in happiness, then Dusk told about his favorite thing to do.

"My favorite thing to do is to fight Blitz Botz from getting the Falcons and the Seahawks' Megacores taken. Besides that, I like to go to the trampoline park to have fun there, but instead of jumping around straight, I do backflips! Then the thing I mostly do when it comes to gymnastics is to learn new stunts!" Dusk explained.

"What's yours, Luka?" Steed asked.

"My favorite thing to do is to go to the trampoline park like Dusk usually went to. But except gymnastic because I am a Kangaroo, I hop around the trampolines to test out my higher skills! Then, I would travel to Australia to explore cities. Like Sydney, Brisbane, Adelaide, Victoria, Queensland, any city in Australia!" Luka explained.

"Wow! I knew a Rusher who supports Australia!" Ollus said.

After they ate their lunches, the heat starts to increase, leaving the temperature a bit lower than 105 degrees.

"Man, this heat is unbearable. Are there any drinks to cool us off?" Ollus asked.

"I know!" Rosie thought, getting the cold drinks off the cooler bag. She wrote the 6 Rusherz' names onto the water bottles, then gave all 6 bottles to the 6 Rusherz.

"Thanks, Rosie. What's better is that our names are on our water bottles, so that way we can find which one is ours!" Ollus replied.

"Yep!" Rosie said.

Not much later after the water bottles are empty, they were about to enter the area where the waves appear.

"Let's catch some waves! Shall we?" Luka asked.

"Yeah!" Ollus cheered.

When the 6 Rusherz are about to go near the water, a whistle is heard, which a red flag is seen right next to the lifeguard.

"Well, crikey! How are we gonna chase some waves!?" Luka asked, huffing.

Back at Rosie's beach spot, all 6 Rusherz were sitting next to Rosie.

"Rosie, you said that we can go near the waves after we eat lunch." Steed spoke.

"I know, but the waves are too strong, so the lifeguard has to give us about 10-15 minutes." Rosie replied.

About 14 minutes later, Darkflare noticed that the lifeguard is pulling out something green.

"Look! The flag is going to be green!" Darkflare said.

But it was a false alarm. The lifeguard's green rag was just a handkerchief.

"Aww, false alarm! It was just a handkerchief." Duck huffed, looking at the green handkerchief.

"What should we do now?" Steed asked.

"I think we should wait.." Ollus replied.

"But we've got one more minute left, so it'll be quick.." Darkflare said.

Then, the flag was green again, so all Rusherz went near the waves.

_Later.._

It was about time to go home. Rosie packed up his larger beach towel, while the Rusher were done with a break. As if Rosie placed all of her stuff in the SUV, all 6 Rusherz got inside the SUV.

"Well, it was nice that we are at the beach." Luka said.

"Yep. It sure is.." Dusk replied.

"So, when we get back to the HOK, should we go outside to play football?" Steed asked.

"Heck yeah, we would!" Darkflare cheered.

All Rusherz laughed as if the SUV drove back to the HOK.

_The End.._


End file.
